


Leslie, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories.





	1. Ghoul's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While walking through the forest, you and Leslie stumble upon a shrine.

I shivered as Leslie and I made our way through the forest. We had received several reports of students feeling uneasy and some had caught glimpses of something scary-looking flitting through the trees. No one’s gotten a good look at it, but everyone seems to describe it like a wooden, humanoid corpse. The thought of something so awful being in the forest scared me, but it made me nervous. Where did it come from? Why was it getting so close to students? Could it hurt anyone?

We walked with our bows ready to draw at any moment, in silence. Everything felt normal, but my stomach felt uneasy knowing that something could come out at any moment. The deeper we went, the more and more uneasy I became. Which was odd, considering we were getting close to the spring of unicorns, one of the most peaceful areas on our island. My stomach sunk at the thought of this thing attacking unicorns.

“Are you feeling it?” Leslie asked. I nodded.

“I do. You don’t think -”

“No, I don’t think it’s gotten to the spring.” His grip on his bow tightened. “But we need to make sure it won’t get that far.”

“Right.” I steeled myself and nodded. We continued on, for better or for worse following that sense of dread in the air. The trees grew thicker and the canopy above us filtered out a lot of sunlight. It was growing darker and it seemed as if shadows were moving all over the place. A tree branch snapped and immediately Leslie and I put up our bows. I felt nauseous, but fought back the urge as I waited to gain sight of our target. A deer appeared from behind a tree. I signed in relief and put my bow down.

“Just a deer,” I breathed. I looked over at Leslie. His eyes were narrowed and he was staring past the animal. “Leslie?”

“Look behind and above the deer,” he told me. I did so and saw a doll-like figure hanging from the branches. It looked like it was made from branches and twine. It was simple but something about it unnerved me.

“What is that?” I asked. Leslie shook his head.

“Keep your guard up.” I nodded and put my bow back up. As we walked past the deer, I noticed more and more of the branch dolls hanging from the trees. Some were as large as we were, others as small as my hand. All I could wonder was what we’d gotten ourselves into with this investigation. While I was looking I caught glimpse of something that made my stomach sink to the ground.

A crude, shrine-like structure was wedged between two trees. Branch dolls were stacked on the ground before it like some kind of bastard congregation. Candles littered the area and there were dark patches on the ground that I hoped weren’t blood, but I knew deep down that it was. There was a strange, dark energy radiating from it and I knew we protruded onto something we shouldn’t have. My mind screamed for me to run away immediately, but I was paralyzed with fear.

“What the hell is this?” Leslie demanded. He quickly circled the shrine and when he came back to me, he looked disturbed. “We’re the only ones here, thankfully.”

“What should we do about this? We can’t _not_ investigate it,” I said. Leslie glanced to the side, deep in thought.

“My gut says to purify it and then burn it down,” he said.

“Burn it? But we’re in the forest! What if we accidentally start a forest fire?” I pointed out.

“I know, but there’s something wrong with this thing. We need to get rid of it. Don’t you feel it too?” he inquired. I bit my lip and nodded. He was right.

“Okay, let’s do it.” I put my bow away and pulled my wand out. Without any sage, the only thing I could think of to purify the shrine was bombard it with light spells. Leslie followed my lead and we started to cleanse the area. The wood was so brittle it cracked under the pressure of the light and by the time we finished, there was only a pile of broken wood with a strange burnt char to it, although we hadn’t set it on fire yet.

“This is weird,” I commented.

“Let’s just burn it and get out of here,” Leslie said. He didn’t wait for me to respond. He cast a fire spell and the rubble quickly started to burn. I kept my wand out, ready to extinguish the fire if need be. But it burned slowly, the flames licking the wood. I felt pressure on my shoulders and jumped. But once I saw it was just Leslie, I calmed down.

“Are you okay?” he asked. I shrugged.

“This whole thing creeps me out,” I admitted.

“It creeps me out too,” he replied. He squeezed my shoulders and I leaned into him for a hug, resting my head on his chest. “Once we get back, let’s contact Sigurd and Randy and ask them to come and help us with this investigation.”

“Let’s tell Klaus too, since he knows about dark magic. He might know what this shrine was,” I said.

“That sounds like a good plan.” We watched the fire burn and eventually die. We doused the area with water and left, bows drawn and tensions high. It felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders as we left the Northern Valley Forest. For the first time in a few hours, I finally felt safe. As Leslie and I went back to our dorms, I tried to push the images of the shrine and the dolls out of my head. I could deal with it tomorrow. For now, I needed to rest and recuperate.

The next morning, I woke up earlier than I had planned. Still drowsy, I kept my eyes shut and tried to go back to bed. Sheets rustling and the creaking of mattress springs told me Amelia was awake. Just when I hoped she’d go back to sleep too, I heard her scream. I jumped and fell out of the bed onto our hard floor. When I looked up, I saw the branch dolls hanging from our ceiling.


	2. My Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling asleep during a walk in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from Leslie's POV

I grunted as I carried you through the forest, one arm keeping you close and the other trying to hold my bow. Chica was no help at all; all she was doing was talking my ear off about this and that. To be honest, I just drowned it out and focused on getting you back to your dorm before curfew. It was just like you to fall asleep in the forest while I was doing my job. Still, I guess this isn’t the worst thing that could have happened.

We reached the edge of the forest and I was sure my arms were going to fall off. It was almost curfew, but I needed to rest. I sat down against a tree and let you lie in my lap. How you managed to sleep through all of that, I don’t know. But there you were, sleeping soundly. I didn’t think someone could be such a heavy sleeper.

Chica kept flying forward. I guess she hadn’t noticed I was taking a break. That was fine with me. The more alone time for us, the better. I just wish you were awake for it, but I’d be a bad boyfriend if I woke you up. Besides, I like seeing your cute expressions when you sleep. Although admitting it makes me feel a bit weird for watching you sleep…

 _I wish you knew how cute you were,_ I thought as a quickly kissed your forehead.


	3. Sweetly Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really shouldn't have worn these shoes. Why didn't I listen to Leslie when he said not to wear them?

Every single step was agony. The backs of my shoes were digging into my heel. The balls of my feet were rubbed raw and my feet were aching from walking for so long. I should have realized wearing heels while trick or treating was a terrible idea. But no, I thought it was important to have platform heels for my bride of Frankenstein costume. Way to go, past me.

“How many more streets do we have to go?” I asked, hoping Leslie couldn’t hear my pain.

“We have three more to go,” he answered. I wanted to die.

“Oh, okay,” I said.

“Why?” He cocked an eyebrow. “Are you tired?”

“A little.” I couldn’t admit the truth. He’d been the one to tell me that I didn’t need to wear these shoes in the first place. I couldn’t admit he was right.

“Okay. We can just hit the major houses, then.” I still wanted to die. I forced myself to smile.

“Sounds good!” I dragged my feet as I walked beside him. Even when they weren’t in contact with the ground, they still hurt. I really messed up. I messed up big time.

And then I _really_ messed up.

My boot caught the edge of a cobblestone and I went toppling to the ground. A sharp pain went through my ankle as it twisted. I cried out even before I hit the ground.

“Are you okay?” Leslie demanded, kneeling down beside me. My ankle seemed to pulsate against the leather straps of my shoes, not to mention my feet still hurt.

“I think I hurt my ankle,” I told him. He sighed, ruby eyes looking towards the sky.

“I told you wearing those shoes was a bad idea,” he berated me. “You should have worn those flats I bought you for your birthday last year.”

“But these went with my costume better! You of all people should understand fashion choices!” I replied sharply. Leslie sighed.

“Point taken. All right, let’s get you on your feet.” The thought of standing made me want to cry.

“I don’t know if I can walk,” I admitted.

“Okay. I’ll just carry you back to campus, then.” He moved in front of me and motioned for me to get on his back. It was awkward crawling over to him and maneuvering with a twisted ankle, but I was able to put my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist. Leslie wobbled a bit as he stood up, but we didn’t fall over. “Let’s head back.”

“Are you sure? You can just set me down on a bench and continued trick or treating,” I told him.

“It wouldn’t be fun without you. Besides, I’d be a crappy boyfriend if I just left you on your own like this. I tightened my arms around him to try and hug him.

“You’re a great boyfriend, Leslie,” I murmured.

“I love you too.” I didn’t have to see him to know he was blushing. I giggled and kissed his ear. Suddenly, I didn’t feel so bad about ending our trick or treating early.


	4. Love Holiday 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie springs a surprising question while we're wandering in the forest.

I groaned as Leslie and I made our way towards the forest. It was early morning and we had to make rounds. Normally, I’d only be bitter about getting up early during the weekend, but it was the Love Holiday. I kind of wanted a date before I had to go help with the festival later today. But, I guess it was only fair. It would be unfair if I made Leslie help me but I wouldn’t go and help him. I could sacrifice a date for that At least the sunrise was pretty as we made our way. The sky was painted in vivid colors and the air was sharper than a knife. I was kicking myself that I didn’t bring a jacket, but it always gets so hot during the day that I figured it would be fine. I made a poor choice. Not that that would surprise anyone who knew me.

“Why didn’t you bring a jacket?” Leslie sighed as we walked.

“I didn’t think it’d be this cold,” I defended myself Leslie sighed and started to take his jacket off.

“I swear you’re hellbent on stealing my clothes,” he told me. I laughed and accepted his jacket. As soon as I put it on, I could feel the warmth that lingered in the fabric seep into my skin.

“Thank you,” I told him.

“How many of my jackets have you stolen?” he teased with a grin.

“That’s classified information.”

“You know, I almost bought you a new sweater for today,” he commented. “But I realized it would just make more sense if I bought myself a new jacket because you’d just steal it anyway.”

“Hey!” I playfully hit his arm as he burst out laughing. He snickered and ruffled my hair.

“But you know it’s true.”

“Hmm, don’t like that comment very much.” Leslie snickered. But his smile dropped as he shivered. Even though he had a long-sleeves shirt on, he must’ve been cold too. I slipped the jacket off and handed it back to him. He eyed it cautiously.

“Are you sure?” he asked and I nodded. There was a pause before he took it back and slipped it on. The cold wind sliced at my skin. After having his warm jacket on, the air felt a lot colder than it had before. I couldn’t shiver and let him know I was cold. If I did, we’d be playing hot potato with his jacket for the next hour or so.

“When do you have to report in for festival duties?” he spoke up suddenly.

“Uh, we check in at eleven. Why?”

“Do you think we have enough time to go into town for shopping and maybe lunch?” I cocked an eyebrow at him

“Are you asking me out on a date? On the _Love Holiday?_ ” I teased. His face turned redder than a strawberry.

“N-No! I’m just sick of cafeteria food, is all,” he lied. “And you need a jacket! You can’t keep stealing mine!”

“You’re such a bad liar,” I laughed. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’d love to go on a date once we’re done here.” Before he could say thing, I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Our day was just beginning, and although I knew it’d be busy, I was excited to see where it’d go.


	5. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol Felia rolls around again and we have a reunion of Sol Maidens. Leslie's mom comes to visit but he doesn't seem to like her hanging around us all day. I'm not sure why...

“This is ridiculous,” Klaus spat as he sat to my left. From a few seats away, Leslie’s mother laughed.

“I mean, you did shoot an arrow into the sun, so of course you got invited to be here…” I said carefully. From my right, Leslie snorted.

“But I’m not a Sol Maiden!” Klaus said, chest puffed out.

“You know, you didn’t have to accept the invitation if you didn’t want to,” Leslie said with a frown. Klaus muttered something about how it’d be rude to decline before falling silent. It was my first Sol Felia as a Prefect and we’d come up with a novel idea: bringing back past Sol Maidens (or people who fired an arrow to the sun, in Klaus’ case) to the festival. A few alumni, Klaus, and Leslie’s mother had accepted the invitation. I, on the other hand, was chosen as Sol Maiden again.

“Hang on, your foundation’s separating.” Leslie tugged on my arm and helped me up. He hurried me away from the others backstage to a quiet corner. He pulled out a brush and some foundation and quickly touched me up.

“Thanks,” I told him. I tried not to sneeze as the bristles tickled my nose.

“Don’t worry about it.” He looked at my nose, satisfied with his work, and put everything back in his bag. I started to walk back, but again, he grabbed my arm. When I looked back at him, he was blushing slightly.

“How about we stay here for a little longer?” he suggested.

“I won’t say no to that,” I replied. He pulled me into a hug and I felt his chest heave as he sighed.

“When I came here this morning, I didn’t think we’d be flanked by my mom the whole time,” he sighed. I couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“I feel that,” I said. “But I like your mom.”

“It’s not anything against her. I just wanted to spend some time with you alone. I haven’t seen you in months.” I leaned back to look at him. It wasn’t fair he had such a cute pout.

“I’ll be free all day tomorrow. Let’s go on a date,” I suggested. Leslie cracked a smile, chuckling.

“Things have really changed from when we started dating, haven’t they?” he said softly. He opened his mouth to keep talking, but footsteps made us both fall silent.

“Uh… my bad,” Fandamilia said awkwardly. “You’re needed on stage in like, five.”

“Thanks.” She quickly left and I glanced back at Leslie. For some reason, he looked disheartened.

“Let’s go for a walk after the ceremony,” he said, shoving his hand into his pocket.

“Sure!” We walked back to where everyone was waiting. He took his hand out to hold mine during the short trip. I took a quick glance at his pocket and noticed the slight outline of a square. My heart rate skyrocketed. Was I seeing things? Or was that a ring box?


	6. New Year's Eve with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a catastrophe, Leslie and I spend our New Year's Eve in the Prefect's office.

Leslie and I sat in the back room of the Prefect’s office, sitting on the floor. Leslie’s face had been in a perpetual scowl for the past thirty minutes. We both had articles of clothing in our laps and sewing needles in our hands. We were working as fast as we could to fix Leslie’s clothes, but at the same time, we had to pace ourselves to make sure we were fixing things properly.

“I can’t believe this,” Leslie seethed. I sighed and inspected some stitches I had made.

“I’m sorry this happened to you,” I told him.

“Out of anyone this could have happened to, of course it was me,” he went on. “That’s the last time I try to help anyone.”

“Next year I guess we’ll have to ban familiars from coming to the party,” I lamented.

“It wasn’t even a familiar! It was just someone’s pet cat that clawed me.” Leslie looked down at his brand new suit, now in tatters because of that cat. “And now I have to try and fix this.”

“We could always just use repair magic,” I pointed out.

“We can’t. I still have to go do a patrol tonight, and you’re gonna need your magic to clean up the party,” he said with a frown. He sighed. “Maybe tomorrow I can fix it with magic, but for now…” He went back to sewing. We worked in silence for a while.

“What time is it?” I asked. Leslie looked at his watch and paled. “Leslie? What’s wrong.”

“I’m sorry,” he apologized.

“Why? What’s the matter?” I asked again.

“It’s a couple minutes after midnight.” Oh. I put my sewing down and sit right next to Leslie.

“Well then. Happy New Year!” I kissed him on the cheek before grabbing my sewing and getting back to work. Leslie’s shoulders slumped a bit.

“If you want to go back to the party, you can,” he told me. But I shook my head.

“No. I’ll stay here and help you fix your clothes,” I said. Leslie patted the top of my head.

“Thank you.” Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed me. “Happy New Year. Next year, we’re going someplace without animals.”


End file.
